The Veil
by Lady 0f The Lake
Summary: Harry has been wondering what was behind the Veil ever since Sirius died.


_7 years after the Battle of Hogwarts_

Harry had just started his Auror training with his best mate, Ron Weasly. They had been given a special training course however, as they had already participated in many duels and battles. It reminded them of Hogwarts, oddly enough. But anyways, they had been there a week and naturally Harry was already doing something that was bound to get him in trouble

He was currently wandering the halls of the ministry with a very specific destination in mind. Something that he had been dying to do since the fateful day nine years ago today, when his godfather Sirius Black died.

He arrived at the door leading to the department of mysteries and very quietly opened it, he could hear a late night wizemgnot meeting going on and didn't want to be found. He walked into an unfortunately familiar circle room with 12 identical doors all around him. He had recently talk to one of the unspeakables and they had quite accidently told him how to access the rooms without the trial and error method (ironic, isn't it).

He stood in the direct center of the room and spoke clearly, "Death Chamber." The room spun for a moment before coming to a slow halt and the door directly in front of Harry magicly swinging open.

He walked forward purposefully but also slightly nervously. He had been wondering as to what was behind the veil for years, and soon he would have his answer.

He arrived at the to step of the Death Chambers auditorium and saw the veil in the middle of the room, its arch way crumbling and old and looking exactly as it had when he was here last. The only difference was the last time he was here the whispers behind the veil were much louder this time.

He walked down the stairs until he reached the front of the arch. He mustered up the courage and reached out his hand to slowly pull away the veil. Once he did, he was thrown into a memory from his first year when he stumbled across the mirror of erised.

His mother and father were both standing in front of him, and slowly more joined the two. Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks Lupin, Fred Weasley, Severus Snape, and Dobby the free elf. His mother looked straight at him and beamed before saying, "I am so proud Harry, so proud."

His father, also smiling at him spoke next, "You have done more than I could even dream of Harry, and you have managed to keep three family names and wear them with honor," This was of course speaking of the fact that he had changed this name to Harry James Black Lupin Potter, "And unless i'm much mistaken, soon to be four," He added, winking at Harry.

Sirius gave a laugh before speaking. "Harry, you have never ceased to amaze me and i doubt you'll stop. You not only cleared mine and regulus' names, but you chose to carry such a dark name with you and wear it with pride. You have made the house of Black a place of honor and for that I couldn't be more grateful," before tacking in under his breath but loud enough to for all to hear, "You also got Kreature to like you, lucky bastard." Both Remus and Lily gently smacked him in the back of the head for that comment

Remus then spoke up, "You have done so well Harry, in your life. Not only taking my son and treating him as your own, but making it possible for werewolves to have a place in society. I am very proud and grateful."

Surprisingly for Harry, it was Fred who next spoke, "I need you to do something for me Harry. I need you to tell george and percy and ron i don't and never would blame them for my death."

All Harry could say was, "I promise."

Dumbledore simply stood there, blue eyes twinkling over his half-moon spectacles, smiling gently. Tonks grinned at him with her messy bright pink bubblegum hair, "Wotcher Harry."

Harry could only stare, transfixed, at all the people he thought he would never see again.

Snape sneered half-heartedly at him, "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare potter."

Harry gave a small laugh and mumbled something along the lines of, "My apologies professor."

Harry didn't know how long he stood there, talking with his lost friends and family, but he made sure to visit every night. On George's birthday, Harry snuck him down there so he could talk with Fred, one last time.

Harry also brought Ginny and James, who was only 1, to see his parents. Sirius tried to act offended that he was pushed aside to the middle name, but couldn't with all his tears.

Harry came to talk everyday, up until his dying day. He made sure to tell James, Albus, and Lily how to get to the Veil, incase they ever needed to talk with him and Ginny, or grampa James.

The Veil eventually crumbled away, but all of the loved ones in the heart of the Potter and Weasley families never left. They stayed with them. Forever in their hearts.


End file.
